2014.01.13 - No Longer Lost in Translation
On their last outing, Emma had promised Kurenai the one thing that was holding her back in the school. The girl had to finally learn English. It just wouldn't be easy for the young girl otherwise. After classes one day she invited Kurenai to her office. Emma was currently dressed in a simple grey suit with white pinstripes, with a low cut white silk shirt underneath. She was sitting at her desk currently going over some paperwork. Kurenai arrives precisely at the appoined hour, still dressed in her uniform, having ome straight from classes. She knocks, and after having been given permission to enter, she then bows, low and respectful to you. She is holding a white box wrapped in a black ribbon in her hands, and after approaching your desk, she gently lays it down and says. "This...is-a...foreyu. Heado-Misteres-u." God bless her, she's still been trying to learn. Certainly her pronunciation has been getting better, and it's clear she understands English better than she can communicate in it. While she's doing well in her classes at present, it's only due to her high intellect, and the tremendously long hours she constantly puts in to translating things back and forth, essentially doing her work twice over in order to keep up. She isn't quite sure how you plan on catching her up so quickly...but at this point she trust you implicitly, and you can feel her barely supressed eagerness at finally breaing through this barrier. Emma smiled when her bright student came into her office, On the side of Emma's room is a small seating area and on the coffee table is freshly brewed green tea, ready for consuming, Kurenai smiles softly at the praise, brushing back a few errant strands of hair. She's been allowing it to grow out, just a touch, from the severe pixie cut that came with her when first she arrived at the Academy. She sits down in front of you, looking over at the cup of tea with anticipation, and finally says Assuming that the cups have already been poured, she waits dutifully for you to pick yours up first. If the cups are empty, she will try to serve you first. The cups are empty, but as Kurenai is a guest Emma would have made the move to pour them first. She nods, She took a tentative sip from her tea, thankfully it wasn't too hot, Kurenai pauses for a moment, as two ingrained cultural habits war with each other...it is customary for subortinated to serve superiors at the table...but at the same time, it would be bad form to try and disuade the Headmistress from running the table as she sees fit. Biting down on her bottom lip for just a moment, and then nods, taking a sip of tea after you have gone first. Her eyes widen at the joke for a moment, and she shakes her head. No...she has had quite enough of programs and wearable computer devices and any number of gizmos and gadgets to try and fill in the gaps of comprehension. She's already had some issues where demon hunting in this country was almost compromised because of her inability to fully communicate...in that sense, it's not really cheating, not taking a shortcut, so much as taking every advantage, so as to be performing at peak efficiency. Emma knew that, but she did love to break the rules, and was quite skilled at doing that. Emma took another sip of her tea and rose, She moved towards her windows and drew the curtains, making the light in the room much softer with just the lamps left over for light. Kurenai finished most of the cup, mindful to leave at least some at the bottom, before lying back as instructed, resting her hands on her abdomen. Still not quite sure what to expect, assuming it had something to do with whatever mental powers you had exhibted to her. She took one deep, cleansing breath, and then waited expectantly. Emma's voice was very soothing then, softer than it normally was,